Asas Da Loucura
by Anabel Black
Summary: Shortfic TERMINADA Uma fic que promete levar o leitor a loucura e a confusão, embarcando na mente dos próprios personagens.


**SHORTFIC/terminada**

**Asas da loucura**

--- Mas, Dumbledore, e agora? --- perguntou Minerva aflita, vendo o corpo de sua pequena coruja morta no chão de caixilhos.

--- Não sei. O futuro está incerto para mim. Hogwarts corre grande perigo.

--- Você acha que...?

--- Que o que? --- Dumbledore ainda encarava a coruja. A carta da Ordem em suas patas, permanecera intocada.

--- Que foi aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! --- Minerva parou gelada --- O que diz a carta?

--- Não sei... não li.

--- Leia então!

--- Não posso tocá-la... --- Dumbledore tirou a varinha do bolso.

--- Por que não?

--- Ela pode estar contaminada.

--- Co-contaminada? --- Minerva agora estava ficando nervosa.

A porta da sala dos professores se abriu, e Snape, imponente com sua capa preta, entrou. Parecia aflito e suava muito, mesmo no frio gelado do inverno inglês.

--- Me chamou, professor Dumbledore?

--- Sim, Severo. Creio informar que nós temos um grande problema...

--- Que problema?

Dumbledore se afastou, revelando o corpo da pequena ave no chão.

--- O que isso significa? --- perguntou o homem de cabelos negros.

--- Eu também desejo saber, Dumbledore! Afinal, é da minha coruja que estamos falando!

--- Sua coruja? --- disse Snape, carregado de más intenções --- Não sabia que algo tão pequeno e... Rosa combinasse com a senhora, Minerva.

--- E não combina, foi um presente de mau gosto, Severo. --- Disse Minerva morrendo de raiva.

--- Ei, ei ei! --- bradou Dumbledore --- Nós estamos nos afastando do real problema!

--- Que problema! Se você ao menos explicasse! --- disse Minerva irritada.

--- Eu ainda não expliquei... porque eu quero a opinião de Severo.

Snape se aproximou da ave e vestiu duas luvas muito grossas, enquanto puxava a varinha.

--- Cuidado, Severo --- Alertou o Diretor. --- Não queremos perder nosso professor de poções favorito.

Snape se deixou dar uma leve risada da piadinha de seu superior, mas sempre odiou os trocadilhos de Dumbledore.

--- Ela parece estar contaminada --- Disse finalmente.

--- Contaminada? --- Assustou-se Minerva --- Com o que! Uma Poção Maléfica? Um Veneno Mortal? Uma Maldição?

--- Não. --- Respondeu Snape.

--- Então diga, homem!

--- Uma virose.

--- Virose? --- Minerva suava e as unhas à boca já estavam bem pequenas. --- Mortal?

--- Sim.

--- Ó Céus! O que nós vamos fazer! Que virose maluca é essa!

--- A Gripe --- Disse Snape, ao que Dumbledore completou:

--- Do Frango.

--- O QUE?

--- A GRIPE DO FRANGO! –- gritaram os dois homens.

--- Você não lê jornal trouxa, Minerva? A gripe do Frango foi estimada como a pior epidemia do século. --- Disse Snape.

--- Então o que vamos fazer! --- perguntou aflita a mulher.

--- Vamos matar todas as corujas e usar, a partir de agora, morcegos como enviados. --- sugeriu Snape.

--- Não dá, --- disse Dumbledore --- essa opção já foi avaliada pelo Comitê dos Correios. Os morcegos só permitiam o envio das cartas à noite e Voldemort tem uma parceria com o Conde Drácula, mesmo este estando velho e acabado, controla os morcegos. Sem chances, as cartas seriam extraviadas.

--- Bom, o que podemos fazer então? --- desta vez foi Snape que dirigiu a palavra.

--- Bem, nós poderíamos usar sinais de fumaça. --- disse McGonagall rindo.

--- Também já foi avaliado.

Ambos, Minerva e Snape caíram no riso.

--- Como é que é?

--- Isso mesmo --- começou Dumbledore --- Mas o ensino do código da repetição da fumaça seria lentamente implementado nas escolas. Lentamente demais para algo que precisa de solução imediata.

--- Eu só estava brincando --- disse McGonagall --- Mas porque nós simplesmente não vacinamos à nossas corujas e à nós mesmos?

--- Não dá --- dessa vez foi Snape que falou.

--- Porque?

--- O vírus é mutante, ele vive mudando sua estrutura celular. Não há uma vacina genérica para todas as mutações do vírus.

De repente, entra na sala uma mulher estranha. Cabelos castalho-claro avermelhados, e um ar de superioridade indistinguível.

--- Quem é você! --- perguntaram os três bruxos ao mesmo tempo

--- Você é do IPASD? Por que se for, nós precisamos muito de uma ajuda! --- Minerva disse, com um ar de esperança.

--- Sou do que! --- a estranha com ar superior fez cara de interrogação. Pegou um telefone celular caríssimo do bolso e discou. --- Só um minuto. --- disse, dando as costas para os bruxos e colocando a mão na boca, para não ser ouvida.

--- Steve? --- disse ela ao telefone --- Ah, oi Marry, posso falar com o sr.Kloves? --- depois de um tempo esperando --- Steve, é você? Pode falar comigo agora? Ah! Que bom. Então... tem alguma coisa sobre uma tal de IPASD no livro? Que? Espera aí... --- A mulher se virou para Dumbledore. --- O que é IPASD?

--- Instituto de Proteção às Aves Silvestres e Domésticas.

--- Ah, obrigada. --- disse a mulher. Snape já tinha aberto a boca para falar quando ela ralhou --- Shhhh! To falando no telefone! Não percebeu? - Alou? Steve, ainda está aí? Oh, sim... I.P.A.S.D. Instituto de Proteção às Aves Silvestres e Domésticas. Tem isso aí? Não! Tem certeza? Sim, porque eu estou falando com o diretor agora. Sim sim... ah, entendo. Sim, certo, eu aviso. --- e desligou o telefone. --- Alvo, Minerva e Severus, eu vou dizer uma coisa. E não vou repetir.

--- Diga logo, mulher! --- Falou-lhe Snape

--- Isso aqui não é verdade.

--- Hã?

--- Você está maluca? --- perguntou Dumbledore.

--- Ela é maluca. De pedra. --- corrigiu Snape.

A estranha começou a se irritar.

--- Vocês não entendem, né? Eu estou dizendo que nada aqui é real. Vocês não são bruxos, nunca foram. Não sou eu que estou ficando maluca, são vocês. A comida de Hogwarts é de cera. As pedras que constroem o castelo são computadorizadas. Vassouras não voam, e o Hagrid tem tamanho de um homem normal! É tudo truque de câmeras! E por sinal, as corujas também não são de verdade. São todas computadorizadas ou robotizadas.--- a mulher parou para pensar. --- bem, menos a Edwiges, ela é real, mas foi vacinada e tudo o mais...

--- DO que você está falando? --- irritou-se Minerva

--- E QUEM RAIOS È STEVE KLOVES?

--- Vocês não se lembram? Não se lembram de nadinha? --- perguntou a mulher

--- LEMBRAR DE QUE?

Naquele momento, outra mulher entrou no aposento, só que esta vestia uma roupa totalmente branca e vestia uma expressão de tristeza em sua face. Era médica, com certeza.

--- Senhora, não insista. Isso acontece todo dia. – disse a Medica para a Estranha.

--- Acontece? Eles não sabem quem são? --- perguntou a Estranha.

--- Não. E nem adianta contar, amanhã eles não se lembraram mesmo, e vai começar tudo de novo.

--- Eu quero tentar mesmo assim. --- A Estranha se virou para os três bruxos e disse: --- Michael, Alan e Maggie. São seus nomes verdadeiros. Vocês três são atores. Dos bons. Estavam trabalhando num filme juntos, numa cena super delicada, quando aconteceu um acidente.

--- Acidente?

--- Sim... --- disse ela cansada. --- Vocês estavam atuando em uma cena que envolvia dragões e acabou que o cenário inteiro pegou fogo. Vocês desmaiaram e as toxinas do plástico e de tintas queimando danificou parte do cérebro de vocês... --- a mulher respirou fundo para continuar --- Vocês têm perda de memória recente, não conseguem distinguir a ficção da realidade. Esse lugar onde estamos não é uma sala de Hogwarts, nem estamos na floresta proibida... Nós estamos dentro do Manicômio Londrino. Vocês recebem o melhor tratamento, mas, infelizmente não há cura para esse tippo de "doença"...

A mulher pára de falar, quando uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos verdes. Então, decide-se por abandonar o lugar, não havia mais esperança para seus velhos amigos.

A Estranha abria a porta, enquanto deixava para trás; um velho, com sua comprida barba amarrada na metade, semicareca, olhos esbugalhados e olheiras. Uma mulher, magra e com cara de assustada... os cabelos super embaraçados. Um homem de cabelos ralos, que outrora foram negros e lisos. Alan Rickman era o mais mal-comportado dos três, pois tinha sido amarrado com a camisa de força, e fazia cara de psicopata toda vez que via alguém de óculos 'aro de tartaruga'.

--- Hei, Senhora. --- chamou-lhe Dumbledore, enquanto a Estranha abria a porta de saída --- Quem é você?

--- Eu? --- a mulher riu. --- Eu sou quem criou vocês.

Dumbledore parou por um momento.

--- Rowling?

Joanne olhou esperançosa para o velho senhor, e soltou um sorriso maroto.

fim


End file.
